


Behind the Curtain

by thegoodeoceanday



Series: Askr’s Light [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Gender neutral Kiran, Mental Health Issues, and those charas i consider importants, so i’ll only tag the important one, the other ships are clear through the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodeoceanday/pseuds/thegoodeoceanday
Summary: In Askr’s castle, everyone knew where they summoner were almost always. But there were times they decided to disappear without telling anyone.Camilla, still new at some of their tactician’s behaviour, worried about them immediately and set it as a goal to find a way to ease their heavy heart.





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure this will have at least two parts, but I wanted to create a series to label my fics about FEH. I think is such a good game when it comes to possibilities for character development and original stories. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.D: Kairi is my Fates MU, she is married with Hinata, btw. She is named shortly in there, but I wanted to warn you a bit in case you got confused while reading.

The laughs in the training field were cheerful, brighten up the white stone walls and the already bloomed flowers in the Askr's castle. With the latests additions, there were so much stuff to do and also to see if they were as powerful as they seemed. The sun was bright up in the sky and the soft breeze was a relief for those who were training.

Camilla, as one of the six division generals, was busy with the new axe user that recently joined the Guardians. She missed dearly fighting standing in her own legs instead of over Marzia, so this time around was quite wonderful training with the infantry. She looked were Mathilda was talking with Oboro, the eternal companion of her brother-in-law, and smiled wider when the blonde woman noticed her.

She was getting used to be in this place, little by little being surrounded by more people and her family. Dodging an axe blow from Raven and returning it using her axe as if it was light as a sword, Camilla thought about Xander and her there, without Elise and Leo but with Kairi’s full family. They were almost together.

"Lady Camilla!" a light voice made her turn around, stopping Raven's axe again easily. Sakura was there with her calm smile, a paper in her hand and Serra behind her. "I have orders from Kiran. They want Oboro, Raven and Raigh to team up and train together in the tower."

For a second, Camilla thought about how Sakura and Takumi were in the same situation as the nohrian siblings, still waiting for Hinoka and Ryoma (her husband, or at least she hoped it was her husband who would appear in this world) to show up.

Morgan, the freckled young man, smiled to encourage the new mage. That was a good sign, Kiran forming new teams to train meant they were going to make them as strong as they could get so they would be ready for anything in the future. The three of them walked away to meet Sakura and before the young lady started walking behind them, Camilla raised her voice.

"Would you want to have a cup of tea with us after dinner?" Sakura nodded with the same smile but she didn't move, full knowing the nohrian princess would ask something more. "May I ask if you, by any chance, saw our lovely summoner today?"

Mathilda walked towards the older princess with a worried look in her eyes. It was a weird question, coming from the only one in the castle that woke up by the summoner's side every morning. Sakura put a finger in her chin for a second before answer.

"I'm afraid not, lady Camilla," she saw the sadness lighten the wyvern rider's eyes. "I've received the paper from little Fae, so maybe she would know where they are. I think she said something about Kana holding a little 'storyteller circle' in the mess hall before lunch."

With a single wave of her hand, she left the training field, also leaving Camilla with a worried look in her eyes. Mathilda, silent as ever, approached her finally and kissed her cheek fondly. Maybe they would know where Kiran was, but they needed to clean up the training place before.

"I don't know what's going on, but go find them milady," Mathilda mumbled after receiving a kiss in the lips from the woman. "Morgan, lord Marth and I will clean up, don't worry."

Marth and Morgan were already gathering all the lances, axes and tomes they used in that training season. It was still weird to see the first with his wedding attire on, but at least he only wore it fully for special occasions.

"Thank you, you are lovely as ever, Thilda," Camilla said, rolling down her shirt's sleeves and pulling up her hair in a messy ponytail. "If you see my baby, could you tell him about tea time this night?"

The rider only nodded with a soft smile and chuckled before seeing her partner leave. Mathilda was already used to Camilla still calling Shiro, her 19 years old son, 'baby'; Shiro didn't mind, being the momma's boy he was, however.

The castle was big but not bigger than Krakenburg's castle, so it didn't take much to Camilla to arrive to the mess hall. Being able to wear casual clothes like the ones she was wearing —the soft cotton pants and the loose shirt, her boots the only thing from her usual attire—was a blessing, it was refreshing at least. Everyone seemed getting used to the life in the Askr’s castle, and little by little it felt closer like home.

“Lady Camilla, long time no see,” a deep woman voice made her pay attention again to her surroundings. “Everything’s alright?”

Cecilia wore a plain dress and her arms were full of what it seemed fairytale books. Indeed, the older tactician lived in one of the furthest parts of the castle —the one where the first heroes started to live in— and she was used to train only with Ike, Sakura and Morgan. Camilla knew there was something going on between her and Kiran before she showed up, making her to subtly avoid the green haired tactician.

“Yes, quite alright, we just finished to train a new batch of heroes and I wanted to talk to my dear nephew,” Camilla smiled politely at her, noticing the gold band around her finger. “I see that you are quite alright too.”

Cecilia seemed to notice and she smiled sideways. It was well known that Morgan, after a long talk with her mother, had proposed to the etrurian maiden. Camilla thought twenty-three years old was old enough to want to marry someone, even when the other person was quite older than him in this case. She had seen her siblings marry before and not long after that age, except for Elise.

“Yes, Morgan is a dear. I hope you could assist alongside Kiran to the small ceremony,” she said when they both started walking towards the mess hall. The laughs from the younglings were clear and soft. “Maester Wrys will hold it for us.”

“Lovely, I’ll be there then,” Camilla felt awkward while entering the mess hall, still not seen by the kids and teenagers there.

“They disappear, didn’t they?” It was then that Camilla’s heart squeezed in her chest. “You should get used to it from time to time; if I were you, however, I would look after them in the north part of the castle wall. They like the cold, it relax them when they get anxious.”

Although Camilla couldn’t reply to what Cecilia told her, she exchanged with her a silent gratitude look before Kana ran barefooted towards her, catching him in a warm hug and big aunt kisses.

One of the motives behind her avoiding Cecilia was there: she knew too well Kiran. Damn too well for Camilla’s like and it made her got chills. Also the green haired mage avoided her since whatever she got with Kiran ended, but it was something she didn’t want to think about now.

It was a talk for another day, a talk she hoped to finish with a new friend.

“Auntie! Whatta you doin’ here?” Kana was beyond happy, his chestnut hair messier and longer than when he arrived. “If ya lookin’ for mama, she said something ‘bout papa and her takin’ some time off in the gardens.”

“I wanted to see you, my love,” His smile grew wider and happier if it was possible. “And also talk with your friend Fae, I need to ask her something important.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed at that and search for Fae. “Fae! Aunt Milla is lookin’ for ya!”

The little dragon girl ran towards Kanna, rubbing away the incoming nap from her eyes. She looked really tired, but the girl smiled nonetheless and Camilla couldn’t help to take her in her arms too.

“Lady Milla,” she yawned big, trying to cover her mouth with both hands. “Can Fae helps you? Did Fae do something?”

“Nothing bad, sweetie,” the woman giggled softly, pressing a kiss in her marked forehead. It was so strange to see many heroes with their forehead, faces or limbs marked; she only knew her sister-in-law having something like that before. “Sakura told me you knew where Kiran were, so I wanted to ask you. I’ve been looking for them all day.”

Fae looked troubled on telling something to Camilla for a few seconds before actually speak again.

“Kiran told Fae not to tell anyone they were in the summoning rock,” she rubbed again her eyes and Camilla blinked twice, not sure if telling her straightaway was ‘not telling’ something. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay dear, I’ll keep searching for them,” Camilla laughed again before let the girl go. “Thank you for your help, however.”

Fae waved goodbye at her before running towards Lilina and Roy, who were waiting for her to come back. Camilla shook her head a bit before saying goodbye to Kana too, letting him enjoy the time before lunch with her friends and Cecilia, who was ready to read them another story from one of their worlds.

The summoning rock was in the northern wall of the castle, but it took her longer to get there, taking in count she was in the southern part. She wondered what made Kiran to hide from her and the rest like that, still trying to get used to their habits and antics. She hoped they were okay at least, she couldn’t think what she would feel if their main tactician was hurt.

When she arrived to the final lift of stairs, she was trying to catch her breath. Maybe she had had take Marzia to get there faster, but it felt right doing it like that. Even when she was there, still not climbing the stairs, she already felt the heavy air around the area. She only felt it before in both Nohr and Hoshido’s throne halls, as if something ancient and sacred surrounded the area, calling her within her flesh and bone and right into her blood.

Taking a deep breath, Camilla wondered if they would be still there. Her muted question was answered when someone descended from the white ivory stairs.

Princess Eirika was wearing a new armor and her sword was resting in her right hip. She was focused in the book she had in her hands, so she practically bumped with Camilla.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she tried to focus then on the wyvern rider, as if she still didn’t know with whom she bumped with. “This stupid book had break my brain or something.”

“It’s alright, princess Eirika,” Camilla smiled and Eirika got nervous when she realized who she was. “You look more...confident and powerful now, didn’t know you had this armor.”

“Yeah, well, Kiran got it for me a few minutes ago. I’ll have to train again to get used to it, but they gave me my line up for that,” then, a little flame of pride shone in her blue eyes. “They let me be the leader of my own squad, so I have to get going to gather them.”

She quickly gave her a little wave but Camilla was faster than her, used to too many siblings trying to hide stuff from their older sister.

“Are Kiran okay?” she didn’t let go her fear, also used to that secretive feeling before chaos ensued. “Be honest with me, please. They’ve been hiding from me, and everyone, all day long.”

Eirika looked troubled at her for a second and then sighed heavily, as if she was weighting her options to answer the nohrian royal. Holding her new tome close to her chest and fixing nervously her hair, she decided to speak finally.

“They’ve been crying, I don’t know how long however,” she added quickly when Camilla fully turned around to face her. “If I were you, I’d try not to push them into answer stuff they’re uncomfortable saying.” she shifted her weight from one feet to the other. “They didn’t want to worry you with banal stuff, they knew you were already worried about your family lately.”

After that, Eirika left before Camilla could keep interrogating her. Looking up to the stairs, she felt a beast inside of her starting to move; a beast she knew it was long time asleep.

She didn’t know what awaited her up there, but she took the first step with confidence.

If something was worrying Kiran, she wanted to help them as much as she could.


End file.
